12skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pets
''pets'' 'Godly Demon Bird' Once tamed, this animal remains loyal to you. It has the ability to increase your damage in a battle. At first it looks like a tiny kestrel but it changes its shape and improves its skills as it grows. Although it's always faithful to you, it won't be able to fight unless you feed it something called Heavenly Spirit Fruit. You can obtain Godly Demon Bird from all monsters. 'Butterfly Spirit' Butterfly Spirit is a mysterious butterfly that has the sacred power to increase your defense in a battle.At first it looks like a tiny blue butterfly, but it changes its shape and improves its skills. Although it's always faithful to you, it won't be able to fight unless you feed it something called Heavenly Spirit Fruit. You can obtain Butterfly Spirit from all monsters. 'Ghostly Spirit' This sacred animal called Glowing Spirit has a unique shape and special abilities. It increases your HP and increases your chance of survival during a battle. At first it looks like a tiny skull, but it grows to have a strange shape. Unlike other sacred animals, you don't have to feed Glowing Spirit Heavenly Spirit Fruit to maintain its abilities. But like other sacred animals, it cannot pick up items or grow while it remains inactive. You can obtain Glowing Spirit from all monsters. 'Enlightenment Buddha' Enlightenment Buddha looks like a Buddha statue, and it is said that it reacts to the energy of the owner and it appears in the form of a Buddha statue around the owner. It has mysterious powers that enable the owner to have mighty power enough to shake the earth and sky, while also making the owner invincible. The word Enlightenment Buddha means 'a Buddha who was enlightened slowly'. As the name suggests, only the enlightened people can control the sacred animal. It has some will power of its own, and becomes active by absorbing the spiritual energy of Heavenly Spirit Fruit. 'Protection Diamond' As its name suggests, Protection Diamond protects the owner. Protection Diamond can change its shape and color according to the owner's energy level, and it is said that the owner of Protection Diamond can have a nearly indestructible body. Although it's not a living creature, it still has to absorb the spiritual energy of Heavenly Spirit Fruitsince it's more like a spirit left by wise men. 'Dragon In Heaven' Legend has it that this sacred animal is a descendent of the ancient Dragon King, and it does look like a dragon. It looks like it's hard to tame, but it's gentle by nature and faithful to its master. It is said that it has a strong ego and wisdom, and it always helps its master by giving advice on martial arts. Noble by nature, Dragon In Heaven is generally modest. However, unlike its ancestor, it's not a perfect being and has to consume Heavenly Spirit Fruit to stay active. Bat Of Integrity Bat Of Integrity increases your damage and HP at the cost of Heavenly Spirit Fruit mixed with the blood of someone with powerful energy.People say that it's as fast as wind, and the rumor has it that it acts as a spiritual medium for the God of Wind Bat Of Integrity. That's why martial artists started calling it Bat Of Integrity. Although it's very faithful to its master, you still have to feed it Heavenly Spirit Fruit. It becomes unable to fight unless you feed it. ''Growth Stages'' -A sacred animal starts moving as soon as you register it in your inventory. - You need to buy Heavenly Spirit Fruit from the Herbist NPC and have it in your inventory or quick slots at all times. - Your sacred animal will automatically fight with you in a battle. However, when your sacred animal's activity reaches 0, it becomes unable to fight so you need to feed it Heavenly Spirit Fruit occasionally. - If you don't have Heavenly Spirit Fruit in your quick slots, you can still use Heavenly Spirit Fruit by pressing the Y key as long as you have it in your inventory. - If Growth of sacred animal reaches to 100 %, Automatically you can obtain items such as silver(numbers), unique items(bronze words), rare items(Yellow words), elite items(purple words), and mission items(blue words). ''Heavenly Spirit Fruit'' - You can purchase Heavenly Spirit Fruit from herb masters in the main fortress or Yongu. - 1 Heavenly Spirit Fruit increase activity(50) - Godly Demon Bird can act something for 15 minutes by 1 Heavenly Spirit Fruit( activity 50). Category:General